Digital War
by Solomon7
Summary: 4 years after the end of Adventure 02, human and Digimon alike are settling in to a new world, but a new threat looms, and a new group of digidestined must help to restore order.


Digital War

Chapter 1: An Old New World

Unkown Date; Unkown Time; Digital World.

Azulongmon was about to die. He knew his fate, he knew ever since the Warlords showed up. Chunks of data were coming off of him at an ever increasing pace as he flew.

"Azulongmon!" a voice called from far behind him, "Come back here, we are not finished yet!"

Azulongmon used the last of his energy to open a portal and throw five small crystals into it.

"Good luck." He whispered as he closed the portal. He then turned around to meet his fate...

August 17th, 2008; 4:23 Eastern Standard Time, New York, NY, Manhattan, USA

"Mom, why can't I have one!" Isaac's little bother, Jacob complained.

"Becuase your not ready for a Digimon." Isaac's Mom explained.

Isaac sighed, listening to the conversation for the one millionth time. Isaac was your typical teenager. He was wearing blue jans and a blue ad white hoddie. He stood about six feet tall, medium build, and had brownish-green eyes. Clipped to his belt buckle was a small blue digivice.

"I see your brother really wants a Digital partner." Isaac's own Digimon, a purple furry dinosaur about as tall as himself, said. 4 years ago he'd have freaked out at the sight of the Digimon, but that was before the digital world became common knowledge. That was before Myotismon.

"Yeah," Isaac said with a sigh, "Don't know why he's complaining, I'm 14 and I was barely able to convince them to let you stay."

"Boy, was that a conversation!" Dorumon commented as Isaac returned to typing on his computer.

"So, what are you doing?" Dorumon asked.

"Comunicating with other Digidestined. Trying to figuer out why the Digital World went dark."

"Hmm...I'd certanly like to know. I was going to see if Falcmon still needs a partner." Dorumon said with a devoius grin

Meanwhile in a small house in the city, a 14 yeah old girl entered her room and jumps on her bed tired. She had white flowing hair and deep black eye in the head area. She wears a black gothic dress with a short mini skirt and matching boots. A yellow digivice laid by her bed on a night stand. "Oh boy what a day." She said closing her eyes to get some sleep. A few minute later she felt something moving up on her belly. she opens her eye's seeing a small plant like creature poking her. "Floramon quit it." she said looking a bit a annoyed.

"Sorry Miki" Floramon said getting off of her goth partner "I get very bored when your not her."

"Well what about that pet bee I gave you to play with?" Miki asked her.

"It stung me and it died from my polian." Floramon answered quiet seeing her partner pout.

A young boy with a black katana on his back was running down the street running threw ally's and jumping over trash cans as he passed right by Miki's house. The young boy was wearing a black lether jacket that had a Hawk on the back of it. He wore a dark red green shirt as he had black shades on. He finally stopped as he panted. He then held a maroon digivice he had as he then looked up. "I don't want this stupid thing I want to get rid of it..." A name stitched on the front of his leather Jacket said Zane The Loyal One.

Suddenly, a small red furry creature bumped into Zane. "Err...sorry." It as backing up.

"What do you want bumping into me for no reason I guess. whatever they should have never created your monsters in the first place" Zane said walking off.

"Elecmon, wait up!" a kid dressed in jeans and a red shirt shouted. He stood about 5 foot 9, skinny build, and had a silver digivice in his hands.

"Conner!" The Elecmon shouted with joy and ran to his partner.

"Who was that?" Conner asked.

"Don't know, he was very pesimistic, though." Elecmon said, "So we heading to Isaac's now?"

"Yep." Conner said s they walked off.

Zane was walking the same way as he sighed. "Who needs friends. All I need is myself and the guts to beat up anyone who gets in my way...That's all you need to survive on your own" He said to himself walking down the road. "I never did like digimon at all and I never wanted this thing at all." He said taking his black and green digivice out.

5:00 PM, EST; Manhattahn, New York, Isaac's house

"Isaac, your friend is hear!" His mom called from downstairs.

"Okay Mom, thanks!" Isaac shouted back. A minute later Conner came up the stairs.

"Whats up?" He asked as he sat down.

"The sky." Dorumon said plainly.

"Technically the roof." Elecmon said as he entered behind his partner.

Isaac sighed "Where's Miki?"

"Late as always." Conner said.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Miki shouted running up stairs to the other guys holding Floramon on her right arm.

Zane was sitting outside of Isaac's house. He was sitting on the street alone as it started to rain.

"Hey, its that guy from earlier!" Elecmon shouted, looking out the window.

Isaac walked over to the window and opened it. "Hi, can I help you?"

He then looked up. "What the heck do you want?" He said as he had his digivice in his hand.

"Err...I was going to ask if you'd like to come in and get out of the rain?" Isaac said.

"Sorry I survive on my own." Zane said sighing as a big boom of thunder rumbled.

"Err...alright, you sure you don't wont to come in and dry off?"

"fine I guess i'll come in" He said getting up.

Isaac walk down stairs and to let him in, "So, whats your name?"

"It's Zane." he said cracking his neck. "I've been around the darker parts of this city. if you ask me. You don't have money then there ain't no point in living in this state"

"Err...okay." Isaac said, "would you like a towel or something to dry off with?"

"Um sure I guess..." He said wiping the water off his digivice.

"So, err, your a digidestined?" Isaac said, handing him a towel.

"I don't even want a digimon" He said wiping his face and hair.

"Hmm, strange, I often thought of it as the third best thing that happened to me." Isaac said.

"Hey, Isaac, whose the samurai?" Dorumon asked, trotting down the stairs.

"Keep that monster away from me" He said turning away.

"Hey, who you calling a monster!" Dorumon said.

"Dorumon, your a Digital Monster." Isaac pointed out.

"Oh, right," Dorumon chuckled, "Well, I'll be upstairs then." He said and walked back up.

"I'v never wanted to be involved in digimon before. I'v been alone for my whole life basicly. No friends family or anything that's just how I run pretty much"

"Thats unfortunate." Isaac said, "Why do you dislike Digimon?"

"Because there the reason I have no one." Zane said, a hint of pain in his voice.

"Well, sorry you lost your family." Isaac said, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No i'll survive on my own." He said sitting on the floor. "Besides...it's how I always roll"

"To turn down kindness is foolishness" Isaac said.

"I don't really talk to people."

"So your-" Isaac said before a blood-chilling roar cut him off...

5:15 pm, Central Park, New York City

Growlmon gave a viscous roar as he materialized. He looked around, seeing several buildings topple over. He launched a fire ball into the sky and took a step towards the largest building he could see.

5:16 pm, Isaac's house

The rest of the assembled digidestined and their digimon ran down stairs.

"What was that?" Elecmon asked, nearly falling down the stairs as he ran.

Zane got up as he yawned. "Well now looks like you guys need to get to work" He said rolling his eyes

"What is what Elecmon" Floramon said looking around the area.

"That loud roar, are you death Floramon." Elecmon said.

"Whatever it is we need to check it out." Isaac said.

Zane walked down the stairs. "Must be a virus digimon that spawned. That's the only thing I can come up with" Zane said.

"Err, the loner is probably right." Conner commented.

"Well, sitting around here will get us no where, lets go!" Dorumon shouted

"I might as well come along as well since I get to watch a show today." Zane said pessimisticly

"Hey wait a minute." Miki started to panic to the group "We got to fight now?"

"What the heck are you a wimp jeez" Zane commented

"Miki is not wimp, she's just untrained is all" Floramon said.

Zane let out a low growl and said, "I wasn't talking to you digimon"

"Excuse me, but we digimon have names." Elecmon interjected.

"Does it look like I care at all" Zane said.

"GUYS!" Isaac shouted, catching everyone's attention, "We can argue later, but we need to investigate a possible digital appearance right now."

"Fine whatever..." Zane said sighing deeply.

"A Digimon's here, come on Miki!" Floramon said dragging her partner with her vines. Miki was panicing as her was being drag on the ground.

"Come on, Elecmon, we don't wont to be beat by the girls!" Conner said and he and Elecmon ran out the door.

"Oh boy, and I'm supposed to be the leader of this moving disaster." Isaac said as he and Dorumon ran after them.

Zane ran along with them. "How did I get into this..."

"I don't wanna go out and save the world, I haven't even got a boyfriend yet!" Miki cried.

5:22 pm, Central Park

Luckily for them, Growlmon had been distracted momentarily by a small piece of jewelry left behind by a frightened tourist.

"Ha, first ones here, you ready Elecmon?" Conner asked, digivice in hand.

"Well first come first serve as I always say" Zane said shrugging, arising not long after them.

"You bet, Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon roared, sending lightning into Growlmon.

Growlmon felt a small pain in his right shoulder. Loosing all intrest in the jewelry, it turned to them.

"Um...did that even hurt him...?" Zane said

"Miki stop fight me and help me defeat this Digimon so we can get on with our lives!" Floramon said just getting into the battlefield with the panicking Miki.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon said, launching a fire ball at Elecmon and Conner.

Wow!" Conner said as he and Elecmon jumped out of the way.

"Oh great, just keep Conner to jump in without thinking." Isaac said, just now arriving with Dorumon.

"Why don't you guys combined your attacks?" Zane suggested, keeping his distance.

"Excellent suggestion, Elecmon, Floramon, combine your attacks with mine, now! Metal Cannon!" Dorumon said, launching a metal sphere from his mouth.

"Rain of Pollen!" Floramon yelled Generates allergy-inducing pollen from the flowers on both of its arms to the enemy.

"Lghtning Knife!" Elecmon said, releasing three knifes of lightning at Growolmon.

The three attacks hit at the same time, causing a small explosion and sent Growlmon backwards.

"Okay, now let's see...YES!" Isaac said, looking at his digivice, "Alright, Dorumon, DIGI-EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"Dorumon digivolve to..." Dorumon became slightly larger, sprouted long, furry wings, and his fur became darker, "DORUGAMON!"

"Show off." Conner muttered, folding his arms.

"Cannonball!" Dorugamon said, launching a large metal sphere from his mouth, hitting Growlmon head on.

Dorugamon then flew over to the Growlmon and asked "Why did you attack this world?"

"Becuase they commanded me too." The Growlmon growled.

"Whose they?" Dorugamon asked.

"Program error 66, self-distruct!" The Growlmon said in a strange voice and then blew up, knocking Dorugamon backwards.

"Dorugamon, are you okay?" Isaac asked, running to his fallen partner.

"Yeah, just a rough landing." Dorugamon said as he de-digivolved back into Dorumon.

"Why did he just blew up like that?" Floramon said.

"There was so much he could have told us." Conner muttered.

"Will get are information in due time anyway" Zane said sighing. "Well I guess I better get going then"

"Still, he chose a cowards death." Elecmon said.

There was a loud band, drawing everyones attention. There was what appeared to be a small rip in the air. The rip spat out a small out a small humanoid dog with blue fur and boxing gloves.

"I have a feeling this will be round two..." He said looking at Isaac.

"Dorumon, who is he?" Isaac asked.

"Gaomon, if my memory serves correct." Dorumon said.

"What just happened?" Miki said looking at the blue dog.

Gaomon looked up and smirked. "So i'v long see you and my partner is in this state of a mess" He said chuckling.

"Who was he talking to I wonder" Zane said rolling his eyes.

"Well you of course. Your my partner" Gaomon said walking over to him.

"Wait what?!" Zane said in shock

"He said your his-" Elecmon said before Conner stopped him.

"Figure of speech." Conner explained

"Your his partner?" Floramon asked.

"Yeah i'v been exited to meet him for a while now" Gaomon said looking at Zane and smiling.

"Oh great...just perfect..." Zane said.

"At least you'll be doing something" Miki said.

"Well, thats one more to our numbers." Isaac said.

"Now we just have one more coming." Dorumon muttered.

"What was that Dorumon?"

"Nothing!"

5:34 pm, Brooklin, New York City

A small bird like creature materialized. It had brown feathers on its body and brownish green feathers on its arms with three claws coming out of the end of his wings.

"Now, to find him." The bird like creature muttered and flew off.

5:35 pm, Central Park, New York City

"So your telling me your my partner right?" Zane asked

"Yup that's right. Where you go i'll follow" Gaomon said smiling.

"Oh jeez...this is heavy..." Zane said.

"Could be worse, ya' could be stuck with someone like Wormon" Elecmon commented

"You do realize Wormon becomes part of Imperialdramon right?" Dorumon asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Elecmon said.

"Is it alright for me to just process on me getting a partner and now becoming more involved in this business with digimon. Besides I don't even have a place to stay" Zane said.

"you don't?" Floramon asked Zane.

"I'v been living on the streets ever since I was 8. It's already hard enough to not get sick" Zane said.

"I could ask my mom if you could stay." Conner offered.

"I would take the offer but I don't think your mom would want a 14 year old that's been living on the streets to sleep in your house. Not only that i'm starving at the moment I could go for that fast food stuff as of right now" Zane said as his stomach growled. "But don't mind me I'll be perfectly fine"

"What about your digimon, you'll have another person to watch out for now." Elecmon said.

"That's just life for me. I don't mind taking care of my partner of course it's just the problem of finding somewhere to stay for a while." Zane said sighing

"You sure, my mom would probably be fine with it, at least till she gets back from Japan." Conner said.

"Kid i'v seen stuff that you've probably seen on the tv or a game. This state, this hell of a city that doesn't sleep that I call home to me. what the heck I guess i'll stay with you then" Zane said.

"Well he can't live in my house" Miki said.

"Okay, great, I'll just check in with Mr. Obinaga, my uncle, but he'll let you stay, as long as you don't get on his nerve." Conner said, taking out his rather expensive looking phone.

"Don't worry about me getting on his nerves. I'm not really social like this" Zane said crossing his arms.

"Okay, thanks." Conner said, putting his phone away, "Alright then, I guess your heading with me back to Long Island."

"Where did you sleep by the way?" Miki asked.

"What do you mean? Before now well I'd just sleep in a tree that's about it." Zane said.

"Well we got somewhere to sleep now right?" Gaomon said.

"That's about right I guess" Zane said.

"Well, I better head home, see y'all later." Isaac said.

"Dude, you need to drop the Southern accent." Conner said.

"Great later you guys later, gotta go" Miki said dragging Floramon with her.

"I'll drop my accent we you make an A, no, a B in anything but gym." Isaac said, purposefully dragging out his syllables. He and Dorumon then left.

"Alright then let's head out then my friend" Zane said cracking his neck.

"Okay, just remember to leave your katana outside the door in the armory closet. My uncle is a very traditional man."

"I'll just leave it in your hands once we get there..." Zane said.

6:10, Long Island, Warrents's residents.

"So my mom met my dad while they were both in Japan. She was an assistant to the ambassador and he was one of the business representatives. They fell in love at the convention and your look'en at the results." Conner said as he swiped his card to open the gate into the estate.

"I see...So now I know where all the money comes from...hm..." zane said.

"Yeah, my mom is now the US ambassador to the Digital World and my dad took control of the business he represented." Conner said as they walked to the front door.

"Well anyway here take this..." Zane said tossing him his sword.

Gaomon followed along awed by the expensive things around him.

"Hi uncle, we're home!" Conner called out.

"Good, friend with you?" His uncle called in a thick Japanese accent from another room.

"Aye, he is." Conner shouted back.

"Tell him not to brake stuff, I'm watching TV if need me." His uncle shouted.

"Some Japanese movie must be on." Elecmon said, curling up on the couch, "I'll just take a little...zzzzz."

"That Digmon, he could sleep through a thunderstorm." Conner said, shaking his head.

"Huh most likely seeing how he's so care free at the moment" zane said.

"I've never seen so many nice things all at once..." Gaomon said.

"Oh don't worry it's just how the rich people operate that's all. Anyway where's are rooms at?"

"Take one of the guest rooms down the hall to the left, I think I'll take a nap myself." Conner said, plop ping down on the couch and quickly falling asleep.

"Alright then." Zane said as him and Gaomon walked with him to his room.

6:10, Manhattan, Miki's house

"Miki, why don't want to help the others?" Floramon asked while she was watching Miki text on her phone.

"Because a girl like me shouldn't have to fight." Miki explained "And the others look like they can do it without me."

"But what if we get attacked, there would be no one to save us." Floramon said

Miki stool in silence trying to think of a reason as she sweats.

"... Miki-chan?" Floramon look at her white haired partner.

"... B-Boyfriend... I mean body guard!" Miki said "We'll have a male body guard to protect us."

"But aren't I a body guard for you?" Floramon asked in confusion.

"... Wait, are you?" Miki asked.

"Well we Digimon can become our higher forms by you helping me." Floramon said "Remember earlier when Isaac made Dorumon Digivolve?"

"You mean into that big flying fluffy thing?" Miki said.

"Its Dorugamon, and yes" Floramon said annoying Miki's comment. "Did you noticed how the two were working together, it was amazing."

Miki remembers the fight with Growlmon and Dorugamon. "Your right Flora-chan, we should have Isaac our body guard!"

"That's not what I meant Miki." Floramon says face-plaming with her plant of a hand.

6:10, Isaac's house

"So, how was your day?" Isaac's mother asked as he and his family ate dinner.

"Good, nothing really happened." Isaac said, wolfing down a role.

"I heard you and Dorumon took down a Digimon." Jacob said with ethusaism. Jacob was wearing jeans and a orange shirt with the words Clemson Tigers spelled out. Isaac shot Jacob aa hateful look and Dorumon swished his tail nervously.

"You-you WHAT?!" Isaac's mom half asked, half screamed.

"It was nothing, Dorumon took care of it." Isaac insisted.

"So YOU did get in a fight!" Isaac's dad inferred.

"We had to act," Isaac said defensively, "a giant dinosaur was about to destroy every single thing within a square mile."

"But you were in danger!" Isaac's mom responded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I promise you that as long as I breath, no harm will come to your son." Dorumon pledged, looking directly into their eyes.

Isaac's dad sighed, "Alright, just try and stay out of danger."

"I will dad." Isaac assured, and then noticed that a certain family member was missing. "Where's Jacob?"

"Hmm...Jacob?!" Isaac's mom called.

There was a thud from upstairs, "Yes Mom?"

"What are you doing?"

"Err...nothing."

"Isaac," Dorumon whispered, "I sense a Digimon."

"What?!" Isaac said aloud.

Both of Isaac's parents turned to the duo, "Isaac, whats going on?" his mom asked

"Dorumon said he sensed a digimon." Isaac said. Isaac's parents turned to each other and then walked upstairs, their footsteps echoing in throughout the house. Isaac gulped and he and Dorumon followed them. Isaac's mom slowly opened the door to reveal Jacob fiddling with his bed sheets. There was a large bulge in the middle.

"Jacob, what is under your sheets?" Isaac's dad asked.

Jacob, at this point, started to tear up. "Please, please understand, came to me."

Isaac's mother pulled the sheets away to reveal a small bird like digimon.

"Folcmon." Dorumon whispered, shocked to see his old budy.

Isaac's eyes fell once again on Jacob, who was shaking slightly. In his hands was a orange digivice. Isaac felt a shiver run down his spine. His little brother was now a digidestined.


End file.
